


An Irish Name

by memoriesofyou



Category: Jack Taylor (Books), Jack Taylor (TV)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Erotica, F/M, One Night Stands, One Shot, Porn with Feelings, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 19:07:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18349868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/memoriesofyou/pseuds/memoriesofyou
Summary: Jack Taylor finds himself out of his zone again when a pretty little American walks into the pub.





	An Irish Name

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! So this is my first story and my first re-entrance into smut writing. Go easy on me. Let me know if you liked it or if you didn't! Thanks!

Jack could tell she was American by the look of her. She looked green and bright, nothing like the younger folks of Galway. What she was doing here, Jack hadn’t the foggiest idea. She was pretty, a little round around the edges and a bit top heavy, but what man didn’t like that? From what he could see from his booth, her hair was copper, a shade or two darker than his own.

She sidled up to the bar, all legs as she scooted on to the stool. She ordered a glass of whisky, her smile evident as the barman did as she asked. He slid a shot of that amber liquid her way, and she drank slowly, finishing off one surprisingly soon before asking for another.

Jack was curious now,  _ unshakably _ curious, so he stood from his spot in the booth and made his way next to her, sitting on the stool to her right. She flicked her eyes over to him for only a brief second before letting them fall to her glass once more. He thought she would be completely silent, but she spoke before he could.

“Finally decided t’quit starin’ ‘n come talk to me, didja?” Her voice was  _ Southern _ and very aggressively so. But her smile was sweet, and her voice was deep, her tenor sending shivers down his spine.

“Aye, I did. Figured you weren’t from around these here parts. Thought I’d come to greet you.”

“So, is that an official title? Official Greeter of Galway?” The way she said  _ Galway _ made him smile. Her accent caused her to mispronounce it, but he hadn’t the heart to correct her.

“That’s me. Glad you could spot me even out of my uniform.”

“I do love me a man in a uniform.”

There was a blissful silence after that. She drank, and he did too, sipping at the beer the barman had poured and leaving it at that. It’d been some time since he’d sat in comfortable silence with someone. Usually they wanted to talk his ear off or try and hire him. He wasn’t much interested in either of those right now.

“What’s your name?” Jack found himself asking, unsure why  _ he _ was the one breaking the silence.

“Maeve,” she said, eyes moving back to Jack. He liked her eyes on him. They were green, like grass but with flecks of golden brown in them.

“That’s an Irish name.”

“What makes you think I ain’t an Irish woman?”

“Your accent,” he replied simply.

She smiled at that, a faint blush rising up along her pale skin beneath the collar of her shirt. It rose up along her neck and most likely covered her ears beneath ginger hair. She looked away from him, drinking again and thinking about what to say next.

She must have decided it wasn’t worth saying because she was asking for his name before he could even think about pressing her about her origins. He gave her his name, a simple “Jack Taylor,” and she was eager to supply her own last name.

“You can’t just give me  _ your _ last name and not expect mine. Mine’s Kelly. Maeve Kelly.” She smiled at the declaration of her last name, teeth white and pretty in the pub light. It was another Irish name, and he found himself completely intrigued by the woman. She must have been the child of a few immigrants. Wouldn’t be the first that came to see the old roots. There was something powerful about ancestry. And surely, Jack had been engrossed in his own history since birth, but perhaps Miss Kelly hadn’t had that exposure.

“You went all quiet on me, Mr. Taylor. Don’t go gettin’ shy on me now.”

“Never, Miss Kelly.”

* * *

He didn’t know how many drinks they’d had. Eventually, they made their way out of the pub, Maeve leading poor Jack down the streets of Galway to the G Hotel where she was staying. The concierge gave the two of them a weird look, but Maeve dealt with him easily enough, a middle finger and a guffaw.

They were both up to her room in what felt like moments, his lips on hers in a passionate tryst. He hadn’t expected this when he’d walked into the pub that night. Neither had she, but they both decided to not care, their hands on each other’s skin feeling far too good to stop.

His hands felt large against her petite frame, and Maeve let out a soft sigh at how good he felt pressed against her. Those hands traveled lower and lower until they were tucked in her back pockets, squeezing the supple flesh beneath.

His kisses traveled lower along her jaw and throat, a few nips and bites pulling mewls of pleasure from her lips and praises for the handsome man worshipping her. Her fingers pushed at the Garda coat he wore, letting it fall to the ground. At that moment, he couldn’t bring himself to care that she undressed him so carelessly. Her fingers tugged at the shirt he wore, pushing it away and briefly breaking his kisses.

“It appears you’ve put me at a disadvantage, Miss Kelly.”

“Why don’t you take the advantage back, then, Mr. Taylor?”

Her voice was perfection to his ears as he did just what she asked, kneeling in front of her and pushing her shirt up slowly as his lips and tongue placed light, languid kisses along her rounded stomach. She sank dainty fingers in his thinning hair, sliding her hands down to cup his cheeks and pull him up to fully pull her shirt over her head. His fingers were like magic, unhooking her bra effortlessly. He’d done this a great many times, and Maeve felt a sharp breath fill her lungs as that thought  _ excited _ her. 

His lips were on her breasts immediately, one hand cupping the left and his mouth on the right. She let out a quiet gasp, eyes wide as she felt her fingers digging in his shoulders and pulling him ever closer as she back up to pull them both on the bed.

He fell on top of her, lifting his head to gaze at her flushing cheeks with a devilish grin curving up on his lips.  He stood up a moment later, pulling a “no, come back” from Maeve’s lips, but he refused. He unbuttoned her jeans, easing the zipper and her jeans down her legs. Her shoes slipped off easily, leaving her almost completely undressed for him. Her breaths quickened, hands coming up to obscure her from his view in a moment of weakness.

He didn’t say anything, God bless him, and simply pulled her hands away to pin them above her head. His kisses resumed along her body, building tension in Maeve’s stomach. She needed him and said as such in needy little whimpers. But Jack knew he had to be patient. As patient as he could be, at least.

He reached her little black panties and slipped them off of her legs. He met her eyes once before deciding his course of action. Before she could even get out a “please”, he was burying his face between her thighs. He pulled a moan from her, her knees pulling up as she begged him for more. Her hands resumed their post in his hair seconds later.

His tongue teased her expertly, tip swirling around her bud slowly. Baby blue eyes flicked up to meet hers, and god above, she almost came undone with that  _ alone _ . She was transfixed, lips parting on a moan when he added his fingers. Gripping the sheets beneath her, she tried not to close her thighs anymore, but even when she failed, Jack’s broad shoulders held her thighs back.

“Jack, please, I don’t think I can-” But her words were cut off with a yelp as his teeth nipped at the sensitive pink skin. His cheeky grin pulled a laugh from her lips even as he continued to tease her with his mouth. But those laughs transformed into whispered prayers for Jack as he pushed her closer to her first peak. A third finger sent her lurching up, twisting in pleasurable agony. Weak cries of ‘please’ were indistinguishable from her cries for ‘more.’

And like that, stars appeared in her vision as she stared at the ceiling. It’d been so long since she’d experienced an orgasm like  _ that _ . Her breath came in short huffs as she let her legs go boneless, resting on his shoulders. Jack Taylor, that smug bastard, grinned at her near catatonic state. He’d done well, it seemed.

“Jack, you come here this instant,” Maeve commanded, and Jack was powerless to resist her commands. He grabbed her by her waist, hoisting her up farther on the bed before joining her. His lips moved back where they belonged...on her lips. Maeve smiled in the kiss. Her hands traveled to his trousers to unbutton them. She pushed them down, and his voice was in her ear at that exact moment.

“You trying to seduce me, Miss Kelly?”  
“Plannin’ on it, Mr. Taylor.”

He let her undress him, watching as she went to her knees on the bed and tugged his leather shoes from his feet. His trousers came next. She placed kisses along the inside of his knee which drew a strange intake from Jack. He continued to watch her, mesmerized by her attention. She took her time undressing him, eager to feel him again but content with patience.

Each kiss she placed on his skin drew a sigh from his lips. His briefs left nothing to imagination, and his arousal made her grin.  _ She _ did that. Her hands worshiped him just as her lips did, fingers lightly teasing his cock over his briefs. She noticed his jaw tighten and right hand form into a fist.

“Enjoyin’ yourself, Mr. Taylor?”

He didn’t even give her an answer, bucking his hips up to push himself against her hand. She laughed and gave him what he desired, pulling him free from his briefs as they slid down his legs and off his ankles. 

“Now we’re even,” he managed in his gravely tenor.

“Not quite, Mr. Taylor.” She adjusted herself over him and began to lower herself on him, using the tip to tease him further. So driven by pleasure, Maeve didn’t even notice him adjusting himself beneath her until she felt the sheets on her back.

Her short legs wrapped around his hips as he positioned himself over her aching sex. He placed his elbows by her head, looking down at her with a cocktail of amazement and affection. They looked at each other for a long time before Maeve broke the silence with a careful command.

“Kiss me, Jack.”

And thus with a kiss, he sank inside her slowly. The initial stretch didn’t do much, but as he continued to sink deeper inside Maeve, she began to respond. It was an affectionate fuck, if the oxymoron even existed. He cradled her in his arms, rough calluses on his hands causing the skin beneath them to raise with goosebumps. He felt splendid inside her, but the pleasure he provided was doubled by the way he looked at her. His forehead stayed pressed against hers as he continued his measured, slow thrusts.

Maeve didn’t just lay there, her hips pushing up to meet his to chase the feeling of his body pressing against her clit  _ perfectly _ . Her groans were quiet and measured, urging him for more with pleading words and pleading eyes. He was unable to deny her, his hips picking up the pace significantly. He was rewarded with a  _ loud _ cry of pleasure from his lover’s lips. He felt the prick of her nails in his shoulders, and he hissed in response. She released his shoulders to cup his face, an apology. He didn’t seem to mind, shaking his head and kissing her again. He took her lower lip between his teeth as he growled out her name.

“Don’t go easy on me just cause I’m handsome,” he half teased, half begged. Maeve did as he asked, her hand scrambling for purchase on his back, leaving streaking white trails along his skin which were quickly replaced by little red scratch marks. The sharpness of her nails against his skin seemed to push him forward more, coaxing him into being a bit rougher with her as well.

He braced himself against the headboard, pale hand stark against the black and silver fabric. He angled his hips with that movement, giving Maeve just the right amount of friction to pull a cry from her lips.

“Jack, please. God above, you got a way with this,” she whined, letting her head fall back on the pillows as she arched up, so close to her own release. His free hand went between them, thumb teasing her clit. She opened her eyes just  _ barely _ to look at him again, mouth agape on a quiet whine. She watched eagerly as his face contorted from the hard thrusts, and she cupped his cheek to beg him for his release. She brought their lips together one last time before she felt herself clench down on him, her release pulling a loud whiny cry from her lips. Tears pricked her eyes as her body begged her to take a break. But she didn’t, pushing her hips up to meet Jack’s continuing movements. She was too eager to feel  _ him _ release.

The man had impressive stamina to say the least, and Maeve was impressed with how long he lasted still. But it was one wild thrust that undid him, causing his muscles to tense and his arms to squeeze her tight to his chest. She felt him release inside her, a pleasurable hum shared between the two at the feeling.

There was silence for a moment. And then realization. “You-”

“Pill.”

It was a simple enough explanation that was good enough for Jack. He rolled over on his back and stared over at Maeve with hazy blue eyes. She heard only the first part of his sentence which started with ‘jaysus’. It made her smile. Then, she moved her hand to grasp his, and he squeezed back.

“Wouldn’t be too off brand if I weren’t on the pill. My ma and her side of the family have a habit of pickin’ up handsome fellers in bars and pubs.”

“So this is a trend?” He asked, their smiles matching.

“I sure as hell hope so, Mr. Taylor.”

“Me too, Miss Kelly.”


End file.
